Dark Lady
by MysticalMayhem
Summary: Hermione is taken prisoner, held captive by the Dark Lord himself. Mercilessly tortured and starved, with no chance of rescue, she loses hope. Months later, half mad, she loses control, gives in. Soon, she finds herself his wife. She is the Dark Lady.
1. Prologue

Dark Lady

By MysticalMayhem

Full Summary:

Hermione is taken as a prisoner to Voldemort's current location. Soon, she finds herself his wife. With the majority of her friends dead, Hermione loses hope, her soul becomes hardened and against her will she falls for her sadistic captor. Now she is a Death Eater; The Dark Lady… and she loves it. V/HG

Author's Note:

This is going to be dark, very dark. It's the story of Hermione's progression from defiant prisoner, to hopeless captive to something evil and dark. Perhaps I'll end on a glimmer of hope, perhaps more and perhaps not. We'll see. This is rated 'm' for a reason; there will be sexual situations and violence including torture and references to rape. The pairing is Hermione/ Lord Voldemort, Harry/Hermione could be interpreted but it is not direct nor fully intended; interpret as you will. Thank you for looking this up. Read, review and hopefully enjoy.

_"Wildly my Mind beats against you, but my soul obeys."_

**- The Phantom of the Opera, Gaston Leroux**

"_The mind is its own place, and in it self _

_Can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven."_

- **John Milton, Paradise Lost**

Prologue:

Streams of purple, and terrifyingly, green light flashed past her as she dove and swerved with ferocity. Her chest was heaving and her hair had become heavily matted and clung to her forehead with a mixture of sweat, dirt and blood. Bodies were all around her and she felt a fresh jolt in her heart every time she came across the lifeless form of someone she had once known. She had no idea where Harry and Ron were, or even if they were still alive, many of the order members, however, she knew to be dead. She had seen the lifeless bodies of Tonks and Remus; she had thrown herself at the ground crying at the body of Luna and close by Neville who had died trying to shield her. Ginny too, was now nothing more than a corpse; all but two of her greatest friends she knew to be gone. It was hardly worth fighting for anymore, but she was a Gryffindor and more than that she was a good person and she could not give up hope.

"_Crucio!"_

She heard the word screamed into the night and she fell to the ground as the curse hit her, her body convulsing in pain. A scream of agony tore involuntarily through her body and she writhed desperately on the ground, tears springing up in her eyes at the pain.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood before her, her grotesque face twisted into a sneer before a cackling laugh burst free from her thick lips;

"Not so proud now are we now, filthy, little mudblood? …_Crucio_!"

Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as the pain consumed her. She could hear a piercing scream and it took her a moment before she realized that it was her own. The pain of the endless streams of curses that Bellatrix was throwing at her was almost too much to bear, but she held on, knowing that she had to get through this. Blindly, she reached around for her wand, determined to cast a spell, any spell to end the pain, but she found that it was gone.

Bellatrix laughed madly as she saw Hermione's convulsing body desperately searching for her wand; the wand that was in Bellatrix's pocket at that very moment. It was a wonder that Hermione had not gone mad or else fully succumbed to the pain and died. No human should be able to withstand the intensity of the torture that she was currently inflicting on Hermione. The Dark Lord would not want Harry Potter's greatest bait killed though so the pleasure of torturing Hermione was short-lived, in her opinion anyway.

Hermione lay on the floor, gasping and panting, although it hurt so much, even just too breathe. Tears rolled unhindered down her cheeks now and she sobbed, unabashedly, at the great pain that stabbed at every part of her body.

Bellatrix looked down at her and sneered; "Still think you can win this war?"

"Harry will kill him and you will all get what you deserve," Hermione choked out.

"You think so, do you?" she said, but Hermione did not have a chance to reply as she was hit by three spells simultaneously; stunned with _Stupefy_, her whole body bound up with _Petrificus Totalus _and finally transported off, unconscious with _Mobilicorpus_.

Bellatrix strode across the battlefield, the unconscious, levitating body of one Hermione Granger floating in front of her. Despite her powerful presence, barely anyone noticed them and those that did were too engaged in their own duels to do anything about it, and the few that tried were soon dead. Many of the Order had fallen, the sad truth being that there was hardly anyone left to witness it anymore. Hence Bellatrix was able, practically unhindered, to cross through the carnage and disapparate, Hermione in tow. No-one even had a chance to save her.

Hermione opened her eyes to a foreign room only to realize that she was completely naked and exposed. She shifted and attempted to cover herself up as much as she could although it was evident, even to her, that she was alone in the room. Every muscle in her body screamed in agony almost equal to that raging inside her head. She knew immediately upon opening her eyes that one too many curses had hit her that night on the battlefield, however long ago that was. She also knew where she was; not the exact location but she knew what kind of place she had found herself in. She remembered in crystal clear clarity Bellatrix's last words to her before she had knocked her out and left her powerless. That could mean only one thing; Voldemort must be close; she was captured.

It briefly crossed her mind how she had ended up without her clothes, and then suddenly she felt disgusting and violated. Hands could be felt running across her bare flesh and she winced, squeezing her eyes shut to block the memories that were not quite memories out. But she could not pity herself long, not when a pang shot through her, reminding her of Harry. He hadn't succeeded, that much was evident. She doubted the battle was ongoing, she knew she had been there for more than a few hours. Either Voldemort had won or Harry had been forced to retreat. She silently begged it was the latter. Not only could the Wizarding World not afford to lose him, she did not know what she would do if he was gone.

The door opened onto the room in which she had been imprisoned, and in walked one of the last people she wanted to see in this situation; Bellatrix Lestrange.

Instinctively and probably wisely, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, preserving her dignity as best as she could, as the woman made her way across the room, smirking.

"Mudblood," she spat, in way of a greeting.

"Bellatrix," Hermione gritted out.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the power behind Hermione's voice, so much in contrast to her current vulnerable position, Hermione, however, responded alike.

"Still so proud, filthy brat, now that I have you naked and wandless on the floor, at the Dark Lord's mercy?"

"He knows what you've done to me, Bella, does he?"

"_Crucio!" _

The curse left her lips and hit Hermione's bare and aching body with a scream; her scream. She fell onto her back with abandon, tears in her eyes again, whimpering. She knew her body simply couldn't take much more. Her mind, however, was fighting still through the pain. She may be a captive but that didn't mean she had to be a compliant one. In fact, she knew that she was going to defiant right through until the very end. She was Harry Potter's best friend and a Gryffindor at that; she would not let him down.

"The Dark Lord requires your presence, Mudblood, although I can't imagine why. I shan't complain, however, he'll likely give you to me to play with after. If you're still alive that is."

"If I'm to see _your_ master," she spat on the ground, "Then surely I'm to need some robes."

Bellatrix scowled at that but did summon a house-elf to bring her some robes, which Hermione had had to put on in the presence of the other woman, Bellatrix never taking her eyes off her. Hermione obviously felt highly uncomfortable by the situation but was determined not to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of seeing her admit that. At least she knew one thing from the whole situation; Harry was alive. Bellatrix's frequent scowls and obviously foul mood showed that. She was relieved. As long as Harry was still alive she knew there was still hope. Harry would defeat Voldemort, she knew that. She believed in him. Until then, she was just going to have to keep fighting. She would not give up.

End Notes: I hope you enjoyed this small prologue, reviews would be much appreciated. This is as of yet unbeta-ed so any and all mistakes are my own. If anyone knows or is a beta that would like to help, please contact me.


	2. NOTICE - DELETING STORY, MOVING TO AO3

This is not a chapter. I have decided to delete all my stories from . I will be editing, reposting and finishing Dark Lady on Archive of Our Own. Thank you to everyone who read this, reviewed, favourite and tracked it. I apologise for leaving it hanging for so long.


End file.
